


Bad Nights and Good Mornings

by TorTheWorthy



Series: Our Kingdom Come [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Saiyan AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorTheWorthy/pseuds/TorTheWorthy
Summary: The one in which Kakarot is an amazing boyfriend, and Vegeta is concerned and ridiculously sexy.





	Bad Nights and Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt of a larger AU that I haven't posted yet called Our Kingdom Come, where Vegeta-sei is not destroyed, but Kakarot and the Prince are captured by the Icejins as small children and raised as prisoners. This story is set after they are freed and can be read as stand alone.

            It was barely nine o' clock in the morning, and Kakarot was already rolling his shoulders in a futile attempt to relieve the near constant ache in his lower back. His footsteps echoed through the open halls of the palace as he made his way back from the gym to his charge's rooms. The young warrior arrived at the entrance to the wing of the palace that housed the royal family's living quarters and nodded to the pair of guards stationed on either side of the ornate doors before continuing. The guards were both large, muscled Sayians, clothed in the garb of the elite, each with their tails wrapped loosely around their waists. Kakarot envied them a bit for that. His own tail remained tightly curled around his hips and stomach, hidden and sore beneath his loose armor.

            He strode down the hallway for a bit before stopping purposefully short of his intended destination, and placing his hand on the scanner, unlocking the carved wooden door, before shutting it with a solid click. Kakarot stayed there for a moment, taking in the room before him. It was covered in dark blue and silver and nearly double the size of his old quarters in the barracks that he'd shared with two other people. He had called this room his own for almost three years now, even if it was so rarely used.

            He pushed off the door, unable to keep the small smile from his face. Heading over to the dresser on the wall, he pulled out a fresh set of clothes.

_'Gods, a shower sounds like heaven right now.'_ he thought to himself.

Kakarot glanced to his private bathroom. He had a pretty good shower but...there was one a thousand times better just one room over. Easy decision really.

            Aside from the entrance and bathroom, there was one other door that connected his room with the neighboring one. His hand hovered over the knob for a moment while he checked the room's sole Ki signature for the sixth time in the past ten minutes. Still asleep. He shook his head and laughed softly as he opened the door and shut it gently behind him.

            Thin rays of sunlight filtered into the darkened space through the drawn curtains, casting shadows in the huge room. Kakarot crossed the floor and set his clothes down on one of the rooms many chairs, then drew open the curtains that covered the large windows and balcony doors. Light immediately tumbled into the beautiful room bathed in black, red, and gold.

            A muffled curse sounded from the massive bed on the far wall and Kakarot had to bite his lip to keep from laughing again. He walked over to the edge of the bed and placed a gentle hand on a blanket wrapped shoulder.

"Vegeta." he murmured quietly. "Is it alright if I use your shower?"

The response came in the form of an affirmative grunt and the crown prince of the Sayians burrowing further into the covers. Failing to stifle his laugh this time, he rubbed the Prince's shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze. 

"Try to get up before I get out, okay? I can only hold off the day for so long."

            With that, he walked over and scooped up his change of clothes before moving into what was arguably the best bathroom on the planet. He'd never personally seen the King's rooms but he had trouble comprehending how it could possibly be any better than this. Black and gold tile and granite covering everything, a bath tub that could probably fit ten fully grown Sayians and the shower, oh dear gods, the shower, was absolute heaven for his sore muscles. Needless to say, he'd been ecstatic when his Prince had allowed him to use it at his leisure.

            He stripped off his clothes, wincing a bit as the scars on his lower back pulled slightly, then finally, finally he unwrapped his poor tail from his middle. With vivid green eyes, Kakarot's appearance was already unique among Sayians but the gold highlights on his black tail were completely unheard of for a former third class such as himself. All that, coupled with a power level that nearly rivaled the Prince, made Kakarot a walking target. So, he kept his tail and his true power hidden, only Vegeta and his family knowing the truth. Unfortunately for him, previous incidents had left his tail kinked in two places and extremely sensitive, so keeping it in that tense position all day was hell.

             Leaving his clothes in a puddle on the floor, he stepped into the shower and turned it on. Kakarot breathed a sigh and lulled his head back as the hot water poured over his aching body. He stayed like that for a moment, just letting the water tumble over him and breathing in the steam filled air. Gods, was he lucky to have this. He picked up the shampoo sitting nearby and began kneading through his hair. After finishing with that, he repeated the process with the glossy black and gold tipped fur of his tail before attempting to scrub away smell of sweat and blood of the morning's workout.

            Last night had been plagued with nightmares, so Kakarot had opted to go to the gym down at the barracks at three am and spend the next six hours taking out his fear and frustration on the equipment. The terror of his dreams had receded for now, but his knuckles and fingers had suffered for it. There were small gashes in several places and what skin wasn't broken had turned angry reds and purples. It didn't bother him though. When it came to wounds, he'd take the physical over the mental any day.

            He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing one of the fluffy black towels off the nearby rack. The warrior dried himself off and pulled on his shirt and underwear, opting to leave the pants for now before heading into the large bedroom once again.

            "Now this is nice to wake up to."  a deep voice purred from farther in the room.

Kakarot felt his breath hitch in his chest when he caught sight of the voice's owner. The Prince was leaning back against the headboard of the large bed, a smile that only ever meant trouble gracing his features. Although Kakarot had the smoldering blue eyes that were currently running over the length of his body to blame for the blush rising in his cheeks...or maybe it was the fact the Vegeta was bare chested and, if memory served, he wasn't wearing anything beneath that sheet either...

"Although it would be better if you hadn't bothered with the underwear.”, the royal added with his trademark smirk.

            "Well some of us can't laze around all day." Kakarot retorted with a smile after managing to find his voice.

The smirk widened into a one of the older Sayian's rare grins as he beckoned his favorite warrior to him. All too willing, Kakarot let the towel drop and moved over to the side of the bed. A hand on his hip encouraged him to climb up and straddle his Prince's lap. The royal let both hands come up to rest on his warrior's hips before they met halfway for a kiss.

            They pulled apart a minute later, breathing a bit heavy. Vegeta leaned back to rest against the headboard again, pulling Kakarot forward until the younger was lying against him, his head resting against the Prince's tanned shoulder.

            "I do not laze." Vegeta said. "What time is it?"

Kakarot smirked a bit against the Prince's neck before answering, "About nine thirty."

"Wait, what?! Fuck, I was supposed to meet my father at eight and I've got to be at a council meeting at in fifteen minutes!”, the Prince exclaimed, moving to jump out of bed and effectively jostling Kakarot from his position.

 "I already took care of it." the warrior assured, placing a hand on the center of the royal's chest. "You don't have anywhere to be until after lunch."

            That halted the Prince's movements and he raised an eyebrow at the other Sayian who met his gaze with fond amusement coloring his pale features.

"You did? Why? Hell, when?"

"I did." Kakarot confirmed, his amusement giving way to concern. He reached up and cupped his lover's cheek in his other hand, brushing his thumb across his jaw. 

"You've been so tired this month with all that's happened...yesterday you fell asleep still in your armor...and I was up early this morning so I talked to your father and he agreed that you needed to get some rest. I also talked to the chefs. Breakfast is ready whenever you want it, just com the kitchen."

            Vegeta just stared at him for a minute before a soft smile spread over his face. The Prince reached up, one hand cupping the back of his warrior's neck and pulling him into another kiss, the other threading their fingers together.

"You're fucking amazing. 'Ka." he breathed in between kisses.

"Just doing my job." Kakarot chuckled against his lover's mouth.

            Vegeta hummed at that, pulling away just enough to rest his forehead against the younger Sayian's. Kakarot had been his best friend for seven years now, his bodyguard for three and his lover for two. As far as the public knew, Kakarot was nothing more than his protector and right hand. Although as time went by, the Prince had found himself hating Kakarot's position more and more. He loved having his partner with him all day but he absolutely hated that he was unable to protect Kakarot the way he wanted. Gods, he'd only suggested he become his bodyguard in the first place so he could keep an eye out for his best friend...

            The Prince was pulled from his thoughts when his warrior let out a nearly inaudible hiss of pain. He glanced down at their laced fingers and saw the other's injured knuckles for the first time.

"What the hell happened to your hands?!" he demanded.

His mind immediately ran back to the early days of Ka's instatement, when other warriors would frequently challenge him to fights, claiming that the former third-class was unworthy to be the crown prince's sole protector. Kakarot had taken on all of those who wished to challenge him one after the other and emerged victorious from every single one. Oh, those how those fools had suffered after Vegeta had discovered his partner bloody and bruised. This time he wouldn't leave them breathing.

            Recognizing the look in his lover's eyes, Kakarot pressed a kiss to the Prince's forehead before pulling away to look at him. "Just went to the gym, love. Nothin' to worry about. I promise."

The gleam of murder faded from the royal's eyes but the fierce protectiveness stayed. "What time did you get up again?", suspicion creeping into his voice.

"...about three.”, the younger admitted reluctantly, knowing that lying to Vegeta was a lost cause.

"Dammit 'Ka, if you had a nightmare why didn't you wake me up?!"

Kakarot ducked his head and his shoulders fell slightly.

"You needed rest..." he said softly. "I didn't want to bother you over something so small..."

 "Idiot..." Vegeta huffed. "You never seemed to have a problem when I would go over to your room and carry you to my bed in the middle of the night. That's half the reason we agreed to share in the first place."

The warrior opened his mouth to argue but he knew the Prince was right, so he shut his mouth and looked away. "You're right. I'm sorry."

            With that Vegeta finally relaxed against the headboard again. He brought Kakarot's hand to his lips and pressed open mouth kisses to the wounds, healing them, before repeating the processes with the other hand.

"Promise me you won't do this again." he said, eyes locking with his warrior's.

Kakarot simply nodded. Making his Prince worry was the last thing he wanted to do, and besides he'd rather be in bed with his lover than at the gym any day.

Taking that as answer enough, Vegeta pulled Kakarot in for another kiss, this one deeper than the others.

"In that case...how about I remind you of the other reason we decided to share a bed together."

            They ended up arriving to the council meeting fifteen minutes late and each had a brand-new set of bruises under their armor.


End file.
